


The Twelve Days of Emo Ship-mas

by gravityy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bass - Freeform, Cuddling, Drabble, FOB, Fluff, Fourth of July, Frerard, Gay, Guitar, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, MCR, No Porn, No Smut, Other, Rikey, Some Swearing, Waycest, and they were fireworks, but it could be viewed as brotherly love or something more, fall out boy - Freeform, i only included it as waycest because i couldnt think of any more ships for the challenge, many parts, my chemical romance - Freeform, or maybe romantic, overly touchy way brothers, petekey, platonic, rikey ship, sad boys, sad gerard, so this isnt actually waycest, this is actually kind of cute, way brothers, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityy/pseuds/gravityy
Summary: Twelve different ships, twelve different drabbles. They aren't related to Christmas though.





	1. Day One: Frerard

Frank plopped into Gerard's lap, ignoring the stares of the interviewer. Gerard looked sad, so he needed to be cheered up, fuck whoever had a different opinion. The singer's arms instinctively wrapped around the guitarist's waist as he responded to some question that held no meaning to either of them. Both of the boys wished that they could be back on the bus or even better yet, a hotel. Both places where they could lay next to each other in bed and soak in the other's presence without being judged. But all that really mattered at the moment was Frank's back pressed against Gerard's chest and their now interlocked hands. Everything else could wait.


	2. Day Two: Rikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble number two, Ray and Mikey's relationship.

Mikey sat on top of his stool, plucking notes on his bass. It was three in the morning, so his headphones were plugged in as to not wake the rest of the band. He hadn't been able to sleep, both because of the adrenaline of the concert and the fact he ran out of his insomnia medication and wouldn't be able to get another bottle for a few days. Oh well, there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

All of the band members were sympathetic towards Mikey, especially Ray. The curly-haired guitarist knew what it was like and was able to relate the most. And of course, it was Ray who came up behind Mikey to hug him, almost startling the younger into dropping his bass. Ray and his spider-senses, more like Mikey-senses. He could always tell when his boyfriend Ray pulled slipped the headphones off Mikey's head and pressed a kiss to the bassist's forehead. 

"C'mon Mikes, you need to go to bed. You can lay with me and I'll tell you a story till you fall asleep, okay?" Ray said, lips never leaving Mikey's head. Mikey nodded and Ray led him to the bunks. Once the duo was comfortable in Ray's bunk, Ray started whispering a story. A story about a boy who joined his brother's band, contributed to a world-changing idea and had a boyfriend who loved him very much.


	3. Day Three: Rayrard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of the challenge. Ray and Gerard's relationship

Gerard felt like he had been at the guitar shop for years, although it had only been an hour at most. As much as he loved guitars, shopping for them didn't excite him at all. He agreed to the outing though, knowing that it was one of Ray's favorite things to do. The guitarist could get lost inside an electric guitar shop, transported into his own little world until he played all of the guitars. Gerard just loved seeing his boyfriend's face light up as he played some guitar he particularly liked. 

Soon enough, he heard Ray calling his name from the other side of the shop. He walked over to the area where he heard the voice coming from, which ended up being the little acoustic section. As soon as he turned the corner, Ray started playing, his fingers plucking out the chords as if on autopilot. 

Gerard recognized the song as Summertime. Summertime was the first song that Gerard had written entirely by himself that made it on the record. It was also the song he wrote for his boyfriend, Ray. it would always have a special place in the hearts of both of them. 

Gerard walked up closer to Ray, and right as the guitarist looked up from his instrument, Gerard planted a firm kiss on his lips. The last minute had more than made up for all the time he spent wondering through the shop, bored.


	4. Day Four: Waycest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the challenge with Mikey and Gerard

Gerard flopped down in bed where he was soon joined by Mikey. It was the fifth night of recording The Black Parade in the Paramour Mansion. Everyone was a bit uneasy, but none more than the Way brothers. Gerard had been having night terrors, ones where he couldn't wake up and saw everyone he loved burning to death. Mikey, on the other hand, said he felt like something was haunting him. Doors were being slammed in his face, he had woken up with scratches across his forehead, and he was constantly shaking. By his second night in the mansion, he had given up trying to be strong. He snuck into Gerard's room and laid down on the floor next to his brother's bed where he ended up falling asleep.

The next morning when Gerard woke up, the first thing he saw was his brother laying on the floor. Once Mikey woke up, Gerard made it clear that he would be welcome in his room, and even in his bed. That night, Mikey climbed into bed next to Gerard cautiously. It wasn't as awkward as you would expect, they were always very very close as brothers and this was no different. Mikey ended up waking up nearly squashed by his brother, but it was much better than the alternative of being alone.

After that, they slept next to each other every night. Neither of them would admit it, but they liked when they woke up tangled in the other. Gerard's night terrors were soothed by Mikey's presence in the same way that Mikey was calmed by Gerard. They loved each other, and that may not have solved everything but it made their lives at least a bit better.


	5. Day Five: Petekey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five, Pete from Fall Out Boy x Mikey from My Chemical Romance

It was the Fourth of July. Pete and Mikey were walking around downtown Chicago, the place where the Warped Tour busses decided to set up camp for the night. The rest of the band members from Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance were having a video game competition until the fireworks started. The two bassists on the other hand, decided to go for a walk so Pete could show off his hometown.

They ended up on a bridge, "prime viewing location" as Pete called it. They counted down the minutes until the fireworks show would start. Mikey would never admit it, but he wanted to hold Pete's hand. He had at least a small crush on the shorter boy. Pete had the same feelings, but he was a bit bolder. 

Five minutes from the fireworks show, Pete was getting nervous. His plan was to kiss Mikey as the fireworks went off. He really hoped Mikey liked him back because their friendship would be ruined if not. 

Four minutes now. Conversation was dwindling between the two. Mikey pulled out his phone to check the time and respond to a text from his brother.

Three minutes. Maybe Pete shouldn't do this. Mikey was his favorite person and he didn't want to lose him. But if he did like him back, it would be everything Pete had ever wanted and more.

Two minutes. Both boys were fidgeting, Mikey out of boredom and Pete out of anxiety. Mikey was humming the Jeopardy waiting theme song under his breath, which made Pete laugh. The laughter was contagious, they ended up collapsing onto each other. Not that either of them minded. 

One minute. Pete was going to do it. He promised himself. He knew he would regret it if he missed out on the opportunity.

Zero minutes. The crackle of fireworks started, and Mikey looked up at the sky. Pete took a deep breath, then cupped the taller boy's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When Mikey didn't immediately kiss back, Pete panicked. But seconds later, Mikey's hands were pressed to the back of Pete's head, and he forcefully kept their lips locked.

They missed most of the fireworks show, but they weren't disappointed. And when the two boys walked back to the buses hand in hand, it was an unspoken agreement that this was the best Fourth Of July ever.


	6. Day Six: Peterick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick StumpxPete Wentz

It was just a little kiss on the cheek, Pete reasoned with himself. But still, Patrick seemed so flustered by it and missed the next few notes on his guitar. He should probably go talk to the singer, but he was hidden away in his bunk with the curtains drawn. He had been in there for the last forty-five minutes, ever since the show ended. Yeah, he was upset. Pete decided to go and talk to him.

The bassist slid out of his own bunk. Then, he bent down and climbed into the other bunk, directly under his. Patrick lay facing away from Pete, but relaxed into Pete's touch as he wrapped his arms around his waist. This wasn't really an uncommon occurrence for them, there were a lot of drunk cuddles between them. Pete would climb into the singer's bunk if he had a bad dream or if he was having a rough day. 

The two boys laid there in silence, breathing synced. Patrick was shaking slightly.

"Trick, you okay? Like after what happened- what I did during the show I mean." Pete said, face pressed into Patrick's hair.

"Yeah. I mean maybe. There's something I want to try though, like if you are okay with it." Patrick said in a low, shaky voice as he started trembling harder.

"Yeah? Go ahead." Pete said.

And before either of them could say anything else, Patrick turned around and kissed Pete's forehead. Seeing as the dark haired boy leaned into the action, he continued pressing kisses all over his face. Finally, he planted one on the bassist's lips. When they parted. both of them were grinning.

"So I take it as you forgive me?" Pete said.

"Of course, dumbass." Both boys erupted in giggles. They may or may not have spent the rest of the night together, savoring each others presence.


End file.
